


Wishful Thinking

by boobop33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dethan, Gay, Love, M/M, agh feels, beacon hills high, there will be smut coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobop33/pseuds/boobop33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dethan fic going through the course of their relationship. Smut will come later. Its a general buildup with reference to what actually happens in the Season 3 episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise in Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 everyone enjoy. I wrote it all in one day so please enjoy :) There will tentatively be a chapter posted everyday.

Danny was really not looking forward to the first day of school.

At all.

It was even worse that his AP Physics teacher, Mr. Harris, had given his class a project over the summer. Talk about FML. So when he woke up that morning, he really meant to work on his paper on telluric currents, but just really couldn’t gather up the strength to get up. He hit the snooze button on his alarm quite a few more times after that. School started at 8:30 and it was already 7:45. Danny was not one to look mussed up, but today he was seriously considering it. He eventually got up, hit the shower and made his way through the door. He more often than not skipped out on breakfast. He was too lazy to get up early enough. The drive to school was merely ten minutes so he pulled up with the early buses. This year he got to park in the Juniors’ section and what a relief it was. The Senior’s had many pranks up their sleeves for the Freshman parking. It was mostly empty these days anyway because the Freshies were too scared to drive to school. Juniors kind of slipped under the radar. Danny was thankful at that. He casually slipped out a few “Hi”s and “How was your summer”s to other classmates that he recognized. And Greenburg, forever hated by Finstock. He was almost in a better mood when he saw two identical, sleek and fairly new looking motorcycles parked right outside of the teacher parking lot. Danny suspected that whoever owned them were new to school and unaware of the “parking laws” at Beacon Hills High. But whatever, that wasn’t his problem.

As he walked through the school doors, the rest of the morning rush came in. This was usually about the time that Jackson would pull up. Man, he really did miss his best friend but this year he would have to learn how to move on. Maybe a new love interest? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his eyes diverted to the two guys wearing matching leather jackets walking ahead of him. There was something eerily off about these two. It seemed as if the crowds in the hallway parted to let them through. Everyone they passed turned and looked back as if awestruck; guys and girls. I didn’t appreciate their arrogance but I was definitely drawn to it. 

Just like I was drawn to Jackson two years before.

Ugh. I was seriously tired of thinking about him.

Why did he leave so abruptly? I mean, COME ON. We were best friends. He can’t just decide he wants to move to London for no reason. He surely didn’t think about the people he would be leaving. Me, Lydia... Well, actually Lydia seems to be dealing with it.

Whatever.

I should get to class.

Danny looks down at his schedule. He’s in homeroom 11B, Room 127. 

Perfect. He was pretty sure that was the same homeroom as Stilinski.

This day could not get any worse.

He’s walking into the room when he sees him, back of the classroom, already asleep. This was going to be a long year. He is just about to cross the threshold of the door when leather smacks him clear in the face.

“Oh man, I am so sorry! I didn’t see you and I was about to-“

“No it’s fine man.” Danny finally looked up into a set of the most chocolate brown eyes he had seen in a while. His eyes dazzled with newfound interest. Danny broke eye contact and continued to study his face. Strong cheekbones. A small but cute smirk surrounded by these pouty lips that were mouthing something that Danny was obviously not listening too.   
Come on Danny, snap out of it.

“I’m so sorry. What were you saying?”

“Oh no it’s fine, I just wanted to make sure I was in the right place. This is Homeroom 11B right?” He looked up into Danny’s eyes like a lost puppy in a storm.

“Uhm. Y-ya this is it. This here, this is- uh ya this is it. 11B,” He attempted a smile. What was happening to him? More importantly; how was this guy having this effect on him?

“Hah thanks. By the way I’m Ethan and you’re Danny right? He asked.

“Y-ya. How’d you know?”

“Come on Dannyboy. How wouldn’t I?” He winked and turned around to fully enter the classroom.

Danny turned around and let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. That guy definitely knew how to charm. He finally entered the classroom to sit down and listen to the morning announcements.


	2. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exchange in the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little better about this one so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Danny’s first class the next day was AP Physics.

Of course.

Ironically, he was the first one into the classroom so he chose a seat close to the back. He opened up his Physics book to the pages about Currents and got lost until class started. 

He was just reading about ocean currents when he heard a sharp rap from the front of the classroom. He looked up and it was none other than Mr. Harris. He had dropped a paperweight on the ground.

Danny sighed. His favorite teacher was back with a vengeance.

“Are you ready to start now Mr. Mahealani?” Mr. Harris asked.

Danny just looked up and nodded, not caring enough to be respectful.

“Okay well everyone, if you look at the class syllabus online you can see that our first unit will be Currents. Can anyone give me some examples?”

Danny was about to raise his hand but someone wearing leather next to him beat him to it. He turned at the moment and saw those chocolate brown eyes again. It was unbelievable how deep they were. It was Ethan sitting right next to him and he hadn’t even noticed. How was that even possible?

There was a slow-spreading, knowing smirk on Ethan’s face before he turned back to Mr. Harris and answered.

“Well, there’s ocean currents, electrical, surface currents, coastal... telluric,”

“Very good Ethan but we will not be studying telluric currents as they are bordering on the elements of Pseudoscience,” He looked back at Danny then. “Danny? Anything to add?”

“Uh, no he-uh, he covered it. Ethan said what I was going to see,” Ethan chose that moment to turn and stare at him. It only made it harder for Danny to speak. What was with this kid?

“Alright class; so what is the definition of a current?’  
-  
Danny had a free period before lunch so he decided to go to the library to work on his Physics project. He was just rounding the corner to the next section of books when he spotted him. Well actually, he really couldn’t tell if it was him or not. There were two identical bodies standing before him, both in leather, and both with the deep chocolate eyes. The only visible difference would be their heights and the strength of their facial fea-. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he ran head-on into another person. He apologized profusely and looked back up at the twins in embarrassment. Suddenly one of them spoke.

“Hey Danny,” said who he assumed was Ethan. He was really getting tired of that smirk. He looked so amused and he just wanted to rip it off his face...or kiss it off. Ugh. Now was not the time to fantasize. “I wanted you to meet my brother Aiden. Now you’ll know how to tell us apart,” he said, still smirking.  
How was he supposed to do that? This guy was crazy; but he kept talking.

“So do you have a free period too?” Aiden was still by his side.

“Y-ya, I do,” stuttered Danny. He really needed to fix this stuttering situation.

“Well that’s cool, would it be okay if I just sat here and chilled with you?” He looked up at Danny with curious eyes. He had visibly tensed as well.

“That sounds good,” Yes! No stuttering that time. He smiled up at Ethan, leaving him relaxed as he sat down next to Danny. He brushed his knee on Danny’s leg and left it there for the remainder of time. “So do you have anything to work on?” Danny gave up the chance of accomplishing anything with Ethan’s knee on his leg like that. He imagined what it would feel like skin-to-skin.

“No not really, I just enjoy your company,”  
-

Danny went home that day thinking about Ethan’s words. What did they mean and why was he toying with him like this?

He stopped questioning himself and let himself drift to a peaceful, dream-filled sleep.

-  
“Ethan what are you doing here?”

“Shhhh, Danny it’s alright. You’re just dreaming,”

“Oh; well what are we doing in this dream then Ethan?” he said coyly.

:”Hah, whatever you want to do Dannyboy,”

And with that Danny woke up, incredibly frustrated and incredibly aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I tried to really include the library scene in this one.. Comments and reviews are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ends kind of awkwardly but thanks for reading!! This will continue as a series for a while


End file.
